The uses of herbal medicines are known in cultures throughout the world. Herbal medicines are usually derived from plans or animals. Generally, there are minimal or no side effects in herbal medicines, perhaps because the active ingredients occur in nature, and often are combined to nullify the potential side effects of any one herb.
A characteristic of herbal medicines is that they can be slow acting, and thus are more suitable for maintaining good health than for treating an ailment.